Second Comings
by purpleauthor
Summary: Living as a muggle in New Jersey Alianna's life is as good as can be expected. With no friends or family the only thing keeping her going is her cat Gin and her book she writes for the muggle world. Forgetting her past is number one on her list, but someo
1. ReLive

The rickety bus hits every crack in the road with my head leaned against the cold glass. I hate this street. I hate this bus. But home I do not hate. That's why I can't wait to get there. I can sit in my perfectly warm chair by the fireplace with my computer and write away till the morning comes. Enter the world I created away from here.

The bus stop and the bus driver begins to yell in a tired and overly coffee induced voice thick with New Jersey accent

"Anyone off?"

I peel my forehead from the glass and stager off the empty bus. I give him a weak smile that isn't returned. Bloody bus driver. The sounds of police, yelling voices, crying, running cats, and gun shots fill the air as I stand in front of the run down apartment building. This is the place I call home.

I walk up five flights of stairs until I come to my hallway with the ugly yellow seventies wall paper. The brown dust covered bulbs give off a sickening light. It's empty and still. I look down each side and listen with mice ears.

No one.

I walk slowly to the middle of the hallway and stand at an empty wall covered in dirt. A child screams and another gun shot sounds afar off in the streets.

One last look.

I run my finger down the wall. With one pressured push I slink through the wall like liquid.

All the sounds are gone from the outside world. The only sounds that fill my huge living room are the cracking of the wood in the fire and the ticking of my faceless clock. I place my heavy coat on the hanger and look up at the clock to make sure everyone is where they should be.

All is well. Everyone is home and in bed.

My coffee pot turns on as I enter the kitchen. It pours and my spoon stirs in three sugars and two creams. The spoon jumps in the dish washer and turns on hot wash. The mail sits by the open window in a thick stack. I scan over them. Tall letters, thick letters, but notice nothing important.

"Gin! Gin where are you girl? Come here Gin…I've got a treat for you." I make little kissing noises and snap my finger close to the floor.

"Don't tell me she's got out again. Stupid cat." I whisper to myself as my coffee cup slides into my hand. Its warmth slides down my throat warming me all over. I close my eyes dreaming to be there again. To be where I belong again. I take slow deep sips of my coffee painting a picture of where I should be behind my eyes. I open them to see the fire casting big shadows of my furniture through the wide hall. I love the sound of a cracking fire.

Slowly I sink into the warmth cocoon-like skin of my chair as it slides closer to the fire. My laptop falls into my hand which is raised in the air. It hums on and I click to my folder that holds my creation. It scrolls down to the bottom where I last wrote.

"Gin…come here girl…Where is that cat?" I begin clicking away. This probably won't stop until morning and then I'll be that much closer to being finished and that much closer to being published. Then I can hold it in my hands. The will be title in dramatic letters and my name in small print at the bottom as I pick it off a shelf.

I push some of my long black hair away from my eyes where my brow is starting to get wet. I put my hand in the air and lightly lower it. As my hand lowers so do the flames in fire until they are at a perfect level. The flames dance in my eyes. Deep green, but crystal clear like after a summer storm. I begin typing again. My train of thought falters from the storyline and I'm there again in his arms by the fire place in the Common Room holding hands with him.

Stop it, this doesn't help.

His hands rough and burned from Potions Class.

Just stop! He's gone…forever. A single tear runs down my face followed by two or three more. I wipe them away and yell for Gin again.

His voice whispers how he'll never leave; never let anything happen to me. After N.E.W.T.s we'll both go on to be Aurors. That's our destiny.

"JUST STOP!" I scream out. Adiann is gone. My brother is dead. I hear Gin meow and begin clicking again with trembling fingers. As if a sheet is thrown over the whole room everything drowns out.

The fire ceases to crack.

The humming computer lay quite.

The keys make no click.

And Gin's voice and light running steps fade out.

The air gets thick and chokes me till I stop breathing. Just stay still. I don't move. I feel my bones freeze together with my flesh. A light swishing of clothe goes across the floor. A cold draft hit my bare neck where I pulled my hair up in a loose knot. Chills go across me and my spine stiffens.

He's here. No he is not. Why would he want me? My fingers dig into the thick arms of the chair till the tips turn white. A crash of books and the sound of pages tearing echoes off the wooden floors and high ceiling. I slide my computer off my lap and onto the floor that's cold to the touch. The legs off my chair scrape the floor as it turns around to face over fifteen tall hooded figures.

Death Eaters. There is no mistaking their cloaks and breathing. Slow, hollow, and lifeless.

I press my back into the chair as I stare into the blackness of their covered heads. What do they want? Why are they here? I have nothing of any importance to Death Eaters. Maybe they're just looking to have some fun and just torture me like they so love to do. I don't even have anything worth defending besides my life and what is that worth anymore? In a crumbled heap lay all my books and sketch books on top of my piano.

I go to rise up when two figures come and take my arms holding them behind me. I don't struggle all that much. If they plan on just killing me why give them the pleasure of a fight? There is no way to get to my wand anyways.

"_Living as a muggle in America? Going to a muggle college? Living in your beautiful home stuck inside a rubbish bin hidden from the muggles? Inside of a wall like a rat. Poor little orphan witch wants to live out her dreams?" _ His voice hisses and my breath leaves me. To dark to see, in the corner stands a very tall figure in a cloak darker than rest covered in only what can only be described as blood. A black wand uncovers from the cloak held by a dead looking arm. A hollow muttered verse and blue fire erupts from the end onto my books.

"NO! NO! STOP IT!" I fight against the arms holding me. They burn and crack just the fire place had moments before only this isn't peaceful. It's as if I can hear my books screaming out for me to save them.

"_Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you? That you could just go on with your life, live your dream, and be happy as some muggle by day? Did you? Well Alianna Order members don't get by me that easily. You don't defy me and live happily…ever…after…" _ Another muttered curse and a screeching cat scream fills the air. A low thud and Gin is dead. Her black silk fur shimmers in the blue flame of my books and art.

"YOU BASTERED!" Tears line my face. The grip of the Death Eaters holds me tighter as I strain to get free.

"_Me a bastered? Why don't you look at me when you say such awful things? Say it like you mean it. Say it to my face Alianna. Say it to the Dark Lord." _

A scream that starts in my soul pours out of my mouth as I come face to face with Voldemort's eyes. Slit like, dead, and venomous.

"No…no...Why are you here? Just leave…leave...please." I cry in fear. He moves close to me till I can feel his ice cold breath on my face.

"_Please? Please? Please she asks…" _He sneers. A loud crack and my laptop blows up. In one moment all my dream are gone. Papers fly through the air along with ashes. My book is gone. It's gone…forever.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream out and fall to my knees. It continues until my voice is nothing more than a strained scratching croak.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screech.

"_To see you in pain my dear sweet." _His long finger pulls my chin up. His icy dead touch wipes away a tear.

"Haven't you caused enough? Now I have nothing. You took my friends, my cat, my book, my dreams! What else is there?"

"_Your life, my sweet." _He turns and in one loud crack he is gone.

Tyler emerges from the semicircle of Death Eaters. His triumphant smile and proud look painted on his face. His thick brown hair lies across his right eye. His voice, smooth like peanut butter begins to tisk at me.

"What a shame. What a shame. Living as a muggle all this time? I would have never known. Look at yourself. You disgust me. This is why I would never have you. Why I never returned your love. Why I-"

"Why you killed my brother!"

"Why I hated you so. You were always so fat, ugly, good for nothing witch. Couldn't cast a spell if your life depended on it. Why do you think I let you cling to me for so long? Let you follow me around. Led you onto to believe I loved you? I enjoyed it. I got a thrill out of you Anna. Seeing you happy then crushing your heart over and over again on purpose. You were such great fun." He runs a soft finger down my arm. His soft brown eyes once so full of life now are shriveled in evil.

"Don't touch me you filth." I jerk away best I can.

"Your whole life all you wanted was someone to love you. When you found your brother I took it away. Just like that…poof. Your friends…poof. And all you had was me. Someone who wouldn't even have you back. You weakling of a worm. I detest you."

I strained as hard as I can with all the strength I hold against the two Death eaters so I can reach my wand and Avada Kadavra his bloody ass.

"So now it's time to rid the world of another worthless Order member and witch. We won't miss you and those stupid muggles out there won't either so don't mourn for yourself…Wait go ahead. Because if you don't no one will." The other Death Eaters circle in closer as he raises his wand. I jerk and twist trying to get away before his lips start to mutter the Unforgivable.

"_Crucio!"_ He shouts and my voice screams an unending scream inside my head of pure pain. Every nerve ending in me seems to burst into flames. My very skin is going to melt off and my skull is going to crack open. The pain is going to kill me, but yet it's too evil to even give the pleasure of death. The intensity of the pain clouds my eyes, but in a great flash of red and all the pain drains away. People I've never seen before flood in as hexes and curses begin to fly everywhere. My arms and legs are dawn into my chest and I'm shaking. I crawl up off the floor and stager a bit. Tyler looks around trying to see what to do next about the unexpected attack. My energy comes back in an adrenaline rush as I grab him and pull him close. My face lingers close to his for a silenced moment before our lips meet. I kiss him the kiss I always wanted to give him and have in return all those years ago. Every moment with him, every touch, every word floods back and then is gone as I pull away just enough so our lips are no longer touching. His breath and mine bounce off each other.

"What was that?" He sneers.

"_One last kiss…"_ I whisper.

In one smooth movement as in slow motion I push him back and yank out my wand. He stumbles and looks up just in time for his eyes to catch mine. His eyes go wide as he sees my pointed wand. Good-bye Tyler…With no time on his part to react my lips slowly begins to mutter.

"_Avada Ked-" _


	2. Another New Beginning

Second Comings

Chapter Two

Another New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world that belongs to JK Rowlings she just graciously allows us to play in it. And her characters are hers she just lets us have our own spin on them. All the characters you do not recognize our mine. I own Alianna, Adiann Akurse, Victoria Talons (Tori), and Tyler Griffith. Julia White owns Devon Aingeal and Shanka Nosizwe. So leave our original characters alone Do Not steal them please. If want a more indepth look at whats going on with the trio and such go read Harry Potter's Worst Fear by Julia White. Our fics are interconnected. Ok sorry on to the story…

Eight years before…

"Alianna! Alianna!"

"Sorry."

"You should be. Now pay attention this is very important. The Headmaster at Hogwarts has accepted you as a new student. Dumbledore is a good man for taking you in because frankly if he wouldn't you'd have no place to go after this. Americus simply won't keep you anymore. You don't talk, you won't excel like you should, you want do you homework."

"I do to do my homework, but they want me to do out the formulas!"

"Why don't you write out the formulas?"

"Because I do them in my head."

"There's no way you do them in your head. You are not even at the Standard Wizard Achivment Level yet! You're just lazy and irresponsible and I pray for the teachers that have you at Hogwarts. This is going to be your sixth school and sixth country. Try not to mess this up!" She slams down my folder. A dove flies into the window and drops a heavy vanilla envelope with green ink on her desk.

"Well it's here." She hands me the thick letter with a red seal. "You can go by Floo or portkey. It's your choice. Your things have already been sent."

I smile and take the letter. A swift tug at my stomach and I fall forward in front of a trash can. I look around to see trains and people bustling around. Bloody Headmistress sent me to a train station and I don't even know where I'm supposed to be. It's not like I can ask one of these muggle how to get to Hogwarts. I look up at the lit numbers nine and ten on either side of the platform. Well at least she put me right where I need to be except on the wrong day.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Alianna by any chance?"

I shake my head yes as he helps me up.

"Well then this trolley is yours. Have a good day."

He hands me the bar with my trunk attached to it. I stand trying to decide what to do next. I could simply gather my things and head off into the street of London or go to the Leaky Cauldron like I'm supposed to. I walk around staring at faces, listening to accents and words, hearing conversations, taking a mental note on everything. I've learned to adapt to my surroundings pretty fast and slink into the back so not to be seen. The street busy with people and cars doesn't notice me and my unusually large trunk heading to the corner the street and holding out my wand. A loud crack and a purple triple-decker bus comes to a slow. More people crowd around me. At first I think them to be muggles only they react when the bus stops right in front of us.

"Hello I am Stan Shunpike and this is the Knight Bus…" his voice trails off as more people get in front of me and begin pouring into the bus. A light click and he tears off a piece of paper and hands it to each person as they climb on.

"A'right Ern move 'em out."

The pimply guy Stan grabs onto the rail and the bus slowly starts to move. Muggle crowd the corner as they start to cross the street. I try to push through them dragging my trunk behind me. The wheel on the trunk catches a crack in the cement. It's going to leave with out me. A shoulder knocks into me and I fall over my trunk.

"Hey…hey…Hey…Hey wait for me! Please wait!" I hold my wand back up.

"Hold 'er Ern."

As if crossing the sea the people spread apart when Stan walks over to me.

"Whatcyo hidin' forr down there?"

"I wasn't! I got knocked over my some muggle."

"Why'd you let 'em knoc you overr forr?"

"I didn't let them…It was an accident."

"Muggles." He looks out into the sea of them walking around us with no concern. "Don' listen properly, Never notice nuffink, they don'. Just look at 'em! Walkinn' aroun' with no conerrn. Her'e." He pulls me up with a sweaty hand and grabs my trunk.

"Wher'er you headed?" He hands me a slips of paper as I sit down in an armchair close to the door.

"The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London." I brush my black hair over my shoulder.

"You remind me er' some on'. Take er' away Ern." With another crack the bus goes off.

I smile and lean back into the chair. The bus crowded with witches and wizards. Some in muggle clothes some not. I wonder if any of them are on their way to this school. Of course it's just another school to back into a corner at and then get shipped away to another just as fast.

"Mum can I have a Sickle for some gum when we get to Diagon Ally?" A little girl dressed in bright pink robes asks her mother. I reach into my pocket and realize I don't have any wizard money with me. How am I going to get out of this one? The bus stops so hard I almost fly from my seat. Stan throws up his arm and catches me with even moving his eyes from his paper.

"The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Ally." He yells as the people start to file off. I grab my trunk and begin to walk out the back when he yanks me back by my shirt.

"You havern't paid ye'."

"Oh um…" I look down to the floor. Think Alianna, think!

"Good morning Stan. I'll be taking care of this." A very kind voice says behind me.

"Yes o' corse' Lupin."

He shoves some coins into Stan's hand and my trunk floats behind him. His brownish hair is to one side and I notice three deep scares across his face.

"Follow me Alianna, please." He says wisely. We go through the Leaky Cauldron and to some winding steps so fast all I have time to do is smell the coffee brewing from the kitchen. We go down a long and lit hall with ugly carpet until we stop at a door with the number fifty on it. He stops dead in his tracks before going for the door handle.

"Please forgive. My name is Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin. There is just so much going on right now. If you'll forgive me I have to be on my way, but this your room. You are not to go outside of The Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Ally. I've got to get back to some people I'm looking after so I'm sorry this visit isn't what it was supposed to be. I'll have someone else fill you in on what you need to know." With a light pat on my shoulder he turns down the hall. I go to open my door when there's a loud crack and Lupin is gone. Inside I push my trunk to the end of the bed and fall onto the somewhat dusty blankets. I really don't care though. I gather my thick hair into a knot and lay with my hands under face. Lupin seemed a bit frazzled, but nice all the same. I think I like him. For once in my life I'm going to like a teacher.

The morning comes all too fast as I wake up in my clothes from the day before. I open my trunk and brush out my hair, slip on an American muggle shirt, a jacket, and wash my face before heading down the stairs for breakfast. Coffee brewing fills the air with eggs, bacon, and toast. I sit down and before I can even say a word a witch comes by a sits a plate full of food in front of me. I got to ask for coffee, but she sets a mug down where the spoon is already stirring in sugar and cream.

"Thank…" She turns and walks away before I get it out. Now to eat. No knife. I push my seat back and swing around it.

"Oy! Watch it there!"

"Sorry." A hand reaches down to pick up my chair which he and I both tripped over.

"It's ok just be a bit more careful there…um what's your name?"

"Alianna." I look up at the tall figure. Thick brown hair sets over one soft eye. His smooth cheeks stretch as he smiles at me. I've never been smiled at like that before. He leads me back over to another chair and my coffee slides to my hand from across the table.

"Well. You are just the person I was supposed to knock into. I'm Tyler by the way. Tyler Griffith. Professor Lupin told me I'd find you here."

I simply nod and smile. He holds his mug in the air as a pot comes by and fills it. The witch passes by again and waves her hand so my plate comes to rest in front of me. I don't want to eat in front of him, but then again I haven't eaten in probably two days. I don't care for food, or sleep, or much of anything. Right now all I care about is hearing this guy talk more. His voice is like nothing I've ever heard.

"So Lupin told me you came here from Americus School for the Magically Gifted. I have a cousin who goes there. He enjoys it although you have the stupid Americans to deal with. The Wizarding levels are so confusing there. Their Defense Against the Dark Arts programs lack more than any in the world. Well it's not like we have it all together here though. I mean look what happened last year with the Minister of Magic! Look I'm boring you. You spent a year there so you should know plenty more than me."

"Your fine."

"So have you ever been to Hogwarts? Didn't think so. It's truly the best school in the world. I visited a couple when I was young with my father, but nothing comes close to Hogwarts. The system there is perfect. Do you know what house you're in yet? Didn't think so. I'm in Ravenclaw 6th year. Chaser on the Quidditch house team. Do you like Quidditch? Who doesn't I mean really? No muggle sport can touch it. You don't talk much?"

"You talk enough for me." I whisper.

"You need to eat something. Not like eggs and bacon?"

I sake my head lightly as not to let the witch serving see me.

"Me neither. Let me take you out for something you'll like in Diagon Ally. Follow me."

His smile could melt the icebergs in the North Pole. I walk beside him as he chatters on about the stores, clothes, new classes, people he knows, until we stop in a book store called Flourish and Blotts. Books from top to bottom stack onto each other to the ceiling it's only by magic that they stay up. I look over familiar covers and to my surprise some all too not familiar.

"See anything you like?"

"I've read most of these. Except this one." I pick up a book bond in red leather with an inch of dust on it. _Learning to Master the Skill of Writing: A Journal into the World of Expression By Nerbert Thincus._

"Self help books. Rubbish. Now here is a book. _Power: The Down Fall of Major Wizards Through the Ages By Clide Prouden._ Don't you need to get your book list for school? Oh wait never mind Professor Lupin had those ordered and sent to your room this morning. Here let me get that for you and we can be on our way." His hand grazes my arm. My arm jerks away at his slight touch, but he doesn't notice.

"Do you like ice cream maybe? Any favorite dish?"

"No. Never stay in one place long enough to have a preference. I conform to whatever is given to me."

"Well that's no way to live. You need to make your own choices. Here I'll get you one of everything and what you don't like we know you don't like and what you do like you'll know you do like it. Make sense?"

I shake my head no and he laughs.

More people continue to fill The Leaky Cauldron for the next couple days. I meet with Tyler every day and go out in Diagon Ally. When I hear him talk I'm no longer afraid of this new school and all the fear it holds in me. I know most of the teachers, classes, and his friends even though I haven't met them yet. Though today instead of our normal stroll in Flourish and Blotts he takes me to the side with his eyes red underneath.

"There has been an attack…On a family. Their dad died not to long ago and now…Deaths Eaters got to their mom. It's horrible what they've been through. It's got everyone pretty shook up. I'm friends with Ron. It's just so horrible. No dad, no mom. All because of him! Because of Voldemort!" He screams and punches the side of the building. Blood sprouts from his knuckles. I take his hand and mutter a light spell to stop the bleeding.

"You know you're not supposed to magic outside of school." He tries to laugh it off.

"Not in America. I guess that why teenagers are so wild over there."

"Your accent is beautiful. Have I told that yet? Its bit muddled though. A little of everything. British, Irish, French, and a sprinkle of American. British is your dominate one though. Grew up mostly in Britain? Thought so. I used to spend the summers in Germany some times so when I was younger I had some accent traits. Lost them though a while back. I guess I better get you back to your room to pack. We'll be leaving tomorrow. See you then."

He turns around and begins to walk away.

"Wait! Will you…will you sit with me? On the train I mean. On the way to Hogwarts?" I speak a little louder than a whisper.

He smiles and a piece of hair falls down at his right eye.

"Of course!"

I throw everything in my trunk and look around the room as to make sure I've got everything. I grab my red leather book Tyler bought for me and place it on top all my new clothes in my trunk. The fashions being quite different in robes than the last school I was at. Casual clothes are about the same though. I slip on my jacket and begin hauling my heavy trunk down the stairs. I grab a piece of toast on my way out The Leaky Cauldron before heading to the corner of the street and holding out my wand. A loud crack and the purple triple decker bus comes into view.

"You beat me to it a?" A hand rests on my shoulder and I flinch.

"Sorry did I scare you?" His soft voice asks. I shake me head yes as he takes my trunk and walks onto the bus passing the conductor Stan. About twenty or so more people come onto the buss all looking about school age. I follow Tyler up to the second floor and we take a seat in two yellow arm chairs.

"I e'spec all you er' headinn' to Kings Cross?" Stan says with a strained voice putting another person's heavy trunk down. All the people around us agree. He yells down to the driver and disappears. A loud crack followed by a sharp jolt and we're off to Kings Cross.

"I usually don't like riding the Knight Bus for the simple fact…" A fall forward and he catches me. "For this very reason." I get back in my chair.

"They don't have Knight Buses in America or Ireland."

"Really? Didn't know that. What do they have?"

"In America they have Wizard Taxis in most muggle cities. And in Ireland about the same. I hated Americus."

"That's the most you've said this whole time I've met you."

I smile and push my hair away from my face.

"Kings Cross fer' all you Hogwarts students!" Stan's voice yells and we all begin filing off.

On the train we all push through and try to find an empty seat. I reach down in my pocket to grab some lip balm when someone knocks into me and we both go down.

"Watch it you idiot!" A tall boy with white blonde hair yells brushing himself off.

"Sorry." I look up to his sneering face. He lets out a little laugh and people begin to stare because we're holding up people trying to get to some seats.

"Well look what we have here guys. It Harry Potter's twin sister. Or maybe Potter has turned into a girl! Don't supposed you're an orphan too? Maybe you and Potter can start a little club."

I grip my wand. Tyler takes my shaking hand that begins to get higher in this guys direction and lowers it.

"Lay off Malfoy. You don't even know her."

"Like it matters Akurse? Look at her black hair and green eyes. All she needs are the funny looking glass!"

"Draco Malfoy! Adiann Akurse! Go find a seat right this instant! Tyler Griffith you and…Who are you?"

The blonde boy goes one way and the other one another.

"Alianna." I whisper to a very stern looking woman with square specs.

"Oh yes. I'm Professor McGonagall. I'll need to talk to you for a moment please. Follow me."

"May I come Professor?"

"No Mr. Griffith. This is a matter between student and teacher. You go find a seat. Come along Alianna."

We pass many students as they fill the compartments laughing and carrying on about what they'll do first at school. I keep on hearing the sorting hat and a feast. Many young kids around eleven look to be terrified at the sound of this hat. We pass onto another car toward the front where many older students are dress in freshly pressed robes with P's on them. We pass through those to a head car with big compartments. Huge couches and tables sit within them.

"Here we are. Come on in."

She waves out her hand and goes to sit behind a desk. I've never seen an office in a train before.

"Have a seat. Now Alianna seeing as how you are transferring from Americus you know the Wizarding levels are different? Well you've been to many schools with different Levels I see." She looks down at a heavy file scanning through her square glasses. I nod my head yes.

"Well now this seems to be a problem. In Americus you were going to be taking your S.W.A.L.s very different from the O.W.L.s. I'm sorry to say if you are to pass you are going to have to go into fifth year at Hogwarts not sixth as you should."

"I don't understand. I'm not a stupid witch."

"Yes I know that. I know you claimed to be able to do S.W.A.L. formulas without writing them out, but you didn't take them and before you go into the sixth year you have to have your O.W.L. scores. There shouldn't be a problem adjusting I assure you. Just understand you are not being held back because you are daft. There is also the matter of you being sorted. This is usually done with first years right before the beginning at the feast. It is not tradition to have someone of your age be sorted during the ceremony, but Dumbledore thought it would be nice. That way you can be introduced in a way. So you will be sorted after all the first years. Also depending on what House you go in I will be setting you up with a student tutor to help you."

"I don't really need one. I pretty much know-"

"Well you may think that know, but you are getting one all the same. It's good I see you have made friends with Tyler Griffith. He's in Ravenclaw and has a good head on his shoulders. I can see why Remus put him to the task of keeping an eye on you whilst your stay at The Leaky Cauldron."

"You mean he wasn't just there to tell me about school. He was watching me?"

"Yes we couldn't have anything happen to you! Well go and find a seat, lunch should be on its way."

"Thank you Professor."

I walk along the cars trying to get back to the student cars. He wasn't really my friend. He was a babysitter and nothing more. I cross my arms searching for a corner to crawl into. How could of been so bloody blinded not to see it? No one has ever just wanted to be my friend. Stupid Americans just worry about how _cool_ they are, the French try to make sure they look perfect, and now in Britain I'm just some burden to be taken care of. I stand in the corridor and look out at the passing scenery. The hills become bigger and the clouds a bit darker as we go.

"Alianna, I've been looking for you. What did McGonagall have to say?"

I shrug my shoulders and get my arms cross even though another long piece of my hair has fallen into my face. Tyler moves it behind my ears and I jerk away.

"Are you ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sent to 'Keep an eye on me' uh? That I was just some kid you were supposed to look after? You had to pretend to just like me and become my friend. Listen we are almost to school so you can cut the act and go back to your real friends."

"Hey look at me. Alianna look at me. No act…see? I am your friend. I like you. Don't think such things ok? Come with me so sit down. It's time for lunch anyways. And I want you to meet some of my friends"

He holds his hand to the direction of our compartment.

"Ok." I say softly and he smiles.


	3. Sorted

Second Comings

Chapter Three

Sorted

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world that belongs to JK Rowlings she just graciously allows us to play in it. And her characters are hers she just lets us have our own spin on them. All the characters you do not recognize our mine. I own Alianna, Adiann Akurse, Victoria Talons (Tori), and Tyler Griffith. Julia White owns Devon Aingeal and Shanka Nosizwe. So leave our original characters alone Do Not steal them please. If want a more indepth look at whats going on with the trio and such go read Harry Potter's Worst Fear by Julia White. Our fics are interconnected. Ok sorry on to the story…

We file out of the black carriages and I feel the thestrals white eyes on me as we walk through the stone entry into Hogwarts. We enter the Great Hall and Tyler leaves me to go take his seat at the Ravenclaw table. I stand around watching as the many student go to their rightful tables along with their fellow house mates. Professor McGonagall motions for me to sit at the very end of the staff table until she calls me to be sorted. The Great Hall is almost filled to it's compactly. The night's sky sparkles from the ceiling with the hundreds of floating candles. It's like I can feel all the students' eyes on me. Some of their voices echo over to me.

"No she can't be a teacher she's to young!"

"Are you sure? Where did you hear that about her?"

"So she was in a gang at Americus?"

"She must be so rude."

"I bet she talks like an American muggle. I wonder if she says 'dude'?"

Stupid bloody people. I turn my eyes away from them and stare out at where I last saw Tyler. He sees me and waves real big causing the people around him to look over at me. His hair falls down over his eye as he continues to wave. I give a little wave and weak smile. The teachers begin to fill the table and a few make the kind jester to come and say hello to me. An average height woman with long deep red hair comes walking over to me and takes the seat beside me. Her soft curved face smiles at me before she begins to speak.

"You don't look like any teacher I've seen before."

"I'm not sorry do I have your seat? Professor McGonagall told me to sit here."

"No your fine. I'm Devon Aingeal, and you must be Alianna from Americus."

I shake my head yes.

"Well you'll like it here much better. Excuse me."

Professor Dumbledore walks out and she goes over to him to whisper something in his ear. They all sit and the Great Hall falls to silence as the first years file in behind McGonagall looking close to faint with fright. There in front of the table sat a three legged stool with an extremely dirty ratty hat on it. She unrolled and thick scroll and began naming off names. One by one they would sit on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on their heads. After a long moment it would shout out a House and they would join their rightful table with applaud. The last young student went up to the stool looking all too proud and sure of himself for being just eleven.

"_Slytherin!"_ The hat shouted. The boy joined his table. I never want to sit at that table. McGonagall rolls up her roll and looks out to the students.

"We have a new student joining us this year from Americus School for the Magically Gifted. We usually sort new students in private and not at the start-of-term feast, but this time it is different. Alianna please come and join me."

I push my chair away from the table and walk up to McGonagall with trembling hands. People begin whispering to each other as watch me intently as I walk to her. They are looking at me as if some weird new experiment from Potions.

"Would you like to say anything?" she whispers in my ear as I sit on the stool. I shake my head no. She places the old hat on my head.

"_Hhhhhmmm challenging this one…yes…you could go into any of the Houses, but where? Where to see you succsed the most? You have close ties with Slytherin…but…no no that's not the place for you. Very witty I see…Ravenclaw is about their wits indeed…great patients. Very still you are, a little too quiet you are…" _It whispers in my ear. After a long moment of silence.

"_Gryffindor!"_

The table erupts into cheering as I take my seat my seat quickly. Tyler jumps up from his seat clapping. Deep inside I wish I was in Ravenclaw with him. Dumbledore gives an introduction for the New Year followed by having a moment of silence for a family named the Weasley's. I look across the room at the blonde boy I had knocked into and see him making jokes while everyone else's eyes are closed in respect.

"Now on more happy note if I may introduce two new teachers. Shanka Nosizwe acting as Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor while Professor Snape-"

Dumbledore is cut off by raised voices in the Slytherin table.

"Now, now calm yourself Slytherins! It is temporary. I do tell you to show her the same kindness and respect you would Snape or any other teacher." A tall black woman with a sharp face and shaved head stands and sit just as quickly. Her robes, well they're not really robes at all, are very vibrate and wrap around her. Her nose ring reminds me of some of the kids at Americus who thought it made them look like Gothic Muggles.

At the sound of the 'kindness and respect you would Snape' many student tried to muffle their laughter.

"Also our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Devon Aingeal."

Everyone clapped nicely as she stood and sat back down.

"And a warm welcome to our new student Alianna. She most definitely will be treated just as any other student. And I pray that you fellow Gryffindors will take her in as your own. A House is like your family. They will cry with you, laugh with you, and as anyone who knows a Gryffindor will get you into trouble, but get you out just the same. Be free and let your wonder grow. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Cheering erupted again and I couldn't help but blush as the people around me said words of welcome. The table full of golden plates and goblets stand bare. It's going to take a lot of people to serve everyone. You'd think all the food would already be out here.

"Hungry?" A girl with short brown hair and candy blue eyes asks scooting closer to me. I shake my head yes.

"I'm Victoria Talons. Tori for short. I'm fifth year too. Oh don't worry the food will be here any-" Suddenly the table is covered in food. Ooo's and ah's squeal from the first years.

"Wow." I grab my goblet and take a sip of the orange liquid.

"It's Pumpkin juice. It's good uh? I take it this is not how they serve food in Americus? Actually I was supposed to go there, but my parents spit right before I turned eleven. So my dad got custody of me and moved to London. You'll love it here. There are some really cute guys here too."

"You kind of sound like you're from America." I eye Tyler across the Hall.

"I spend Christmas break there with my mum so it rubs off on me. I can do a really good full American accent. My dad hates that. So what's your favorite subject?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Mine is Muggle Studies. I love muggles mainly because I've grew up so sheltered from them. They have a really great sense of style and muggle music is awesome." She twists some bangle bracelets around her arm as she takes a bite of potatoes. As she turns her head she has thick deep red and blonde streaks through her hair. I try to take in everything I can as I look around the Great Hall. Trying to pick up on names, classes, faces, and activities going on before classes start.

"You want to see something cool?"

"Sure." I smile. She looks around and slowly dips her finger in her pumpkin juice. She lifts it out and a stream of juice flows out with her finger and onto the table. The liquid starts to spin as it is guided by her finger. She pushes her finger down and it spins into the shape of a delicate orchid and with a little simmer of white light freezes. Tori licks her bright blue nail polished finger with a sheepish smile.

"Tori you are not supposed to do that!" a girl across the table whispers loudly.

"Bug off Parvati. Here you want it before it melts?" She hands me the tiny pumpkin juice flower. I stick it in my mouth and it melts quickly.

"That was wicked. How do you do it?"

"Its gift I guess you could say. I've always been able to do little things like that. I've always also got into trouble for them too with my parents. Of course the weird thing is I can get by with them at home without getting into trouble with the Underage Sorcery Office."

"It's a brilliant talent to have." I say lowly pushing my plate away.

"You ready to go to the Common Room? I haven't even noticed but the first years have already left."

"Sure." We go walking out of the now half empty Great Hall. I follow her blindly to the stairs. We start to travel up with the stairs switching four times sending us back to where we started.

"Haven't I seen you already? Only stupid people get lost!" A picture of a beautiful girl staring into her mirror laughs at us.

"I hate her. She is always doing that. She thinks she's gorgeous so she insults everyone who passes her." We finally get to a big picture of a fat lady in a pink dress and stop.

"Danm I don't the password yet. Hey Seamus! Seamus get up here and give me the password!" She yells to a boy standing three flights down. He starts running and makes a few quick turns and is beside us in no time.

"Hey Tori it's…She's sleeping you're going to have to wake her up first. Anyways it's _"Blubberwart'_. I have to get back down to the Owlery. I'm waiting on a letter from Ron to see when they're coming back." With that Tori and Seamus's faces went solemn and he turned to leave slowly. After a long moment of Tori not moving she began to yell at the Fat Lady.

"Hey! Hey you wake up already! Hey I said wake up! _Blubberwart!_ Did you hear me? _Blubberwart!_" Her blue polished finger nails seem to dig into her fist clenched hands as she continues to yell. Finally she woke with a frown.

"Alright, alright go in! Just stop yelling!"

"Thank you!" She yells ungratefully as we walk into the Common Room. Inside it's almost empty beside for some first years in the corner talking. Tori throws herself onto a big squashy loveseat and drags her hands through her multicolored hair with a stressful sigh. I take the squishy chair beside her and pick at my nails.

"Sorry 'bout that. Ginny Weasley is a good friend of mine. She's my roommate too. It's just a hard blow trying to handle all this." She talks while staring up into space with her head flung on the arm of the couch.

"It's ok. Tyler threw his hand into a brick wall after finding out."

"Tyler? Tyler Griffith? Are you friends with him?" She smiles.

"Yes. I met him at The Leaky Cauldron before school a week ago. He spent a lot of time with me. He talks a lot." I push my hair behind my ears.

"Well you don't talk a lot so he must fill the air." She laughs a little. "Sorry. He does talk a lot. He really should be in Gryffindor and Hermione Granger should be in Ravenclaw. You haven't met her yet, but she's a little bit of a know-it-all. Hey lets go find your room. It should be on notice board." She walked over to a board covered in many flyers and things. Her fingers travel down them until she stops on a pink one and starts to jump up and down.

"You're rooming with me! You're rooming with me! Come on!" She grabs my hand and starts to pull me up the stairs.


	4. No peanut butter and Quidditch?

Second Comings

Chapter Four

No peanut butter and Quidditch?

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world that belongs to JK Rowlings she just graciously allows us to play in it. And her characters are hers she just lets us have our own spin on them. All the characters you do not recognize our mine. I own Alianna, Adiann Akurse, Victoria Talons (Tori), and Tyler Griffith. Julia White owns Devon Aingeal and Shanka Nosizwe. So leave our original characters alone Do Not steal them please. If want a more in depth look at what's going on with the trio and such go read Harry Potter's Worst Fear by Julia White. Our fics are interconnected. Ok sorry on to the story…

Lying in my new warm four poster bed I watch as the sun comes up with Tori snoring beside me. As the sun starts to touch the edges of the sky I decide to get up and change into some clothes and brush my hair.

"Oy! You know be nicking my…socks…" Tori mumbles.

I laugh and go to end of my bed to my brush back and get out my book Tyler bought me. I run my fingers over the soft red leather before opening the first page.

"This book belongs to…" I whisper to myself reading the first lines on the front page. "Alianna." As soon as it leaves my lips it appears on the page. More words spread out on the page.

"_Alianna you have decided to enter the world of self expression in the from of the written word. There are no ends to where this can take you and will take you. Now are you ready to start?"_ The words stop spreading. I look around the room before slowly shaking my head yes.

"_Good well then let's continue. First things first, is how to put it into words. #1How to form a thought either complete or incomplete. This being one the most simple things of all A sentence showing emotions can be complete or incomplete. For example."_ The words stop again. This book had to of been created by some nutter.

"'_This book had to of been created by some nutter.' Is a complete thought."_

"Morning Alianna. Oh I'm ready for breakfast." Tori yawns and I quickly shut the book and lower it in my trunk. She climbs out of her four poster bed and changes in front of me without any concern at all. She gives her hair a ruffle and it becomes sleek and smooth as if she hand just flat ironed it. She slips on a thin jacket and sticks her wand in her pocket.

"You been up long?" She asks as we walk into the Common Room where everyone is crowded around the notice board. A tallish girl stands in front of them holding a thick piece of paper and hold her hand up and everyone falls quiet.

"Just being named Capitan of this year Gryffindor House Team is my duty to announce try outs. There is only one spot to fill this year seeing as how Ginny, Jack, Andrew, Ron, and Harry will be returning to their duties on the team. Tryouts will be tomorrow at 12:00pm. Please come to the pitch early if you are going to need a broom to use."

"Come off it Katie! Tomrrow? That doesn't give any time to practice! If the pitch is booked today where does that leave the rest to practice?" A voice yells from within the crowd.

"Well I'm sorry then, you'll just be out of luck. Here is the signup sheet to book the pitch. Good luck everyone." She sticks the piece of paper on the board as people scram to get to it to sign up.

"People go mad over Quidditch." Tori rolls her eyes and flops down in a chair at the fireplace.

"Well I bet they judge on skill around here. At Americus it was all about popularity."

"That's how it is in Slytherin."

"Not this year!" The same girl giving the information from the board walks over.

"What are you on about Katie?"

"They've got a new captain this year. Akurse is his name I think. Anyways he gave me the Slytherin schedule and everything. Said he even might want to come to the D-" She looks over at me.

"Doesn't sound like any Slytherin I know? You ever played Quidditch Alianna?" Tori props her feet onto the chair sitting sideways. Katie takes the seat beside me looking at me intently.

"Well I've played before, but never been on a team. Those prats at Americus wouldn't know good Quidditch skill if Maximus Brankovitch III of the Fitchburg Finches threw a snitch at them." I look down at my hand and start picking at the sides of my nails.

"You know your Quidditch, Alianna is it?" Katie says with an intuitive look in her eyes. I shake my head yes. "I want you on the pitch as soon as breakfast is over. I'll have Tyler Griffith from Ravenclaw meet you there to do a few runs with you. He's a brilliant chaser on his team."

"Oh she already knows him. Don't you Alianna?" Tori smiles with a flirty giggle. I blush and put my hair behind my ears.

"Good then. I'll be by later to see how it's going." She pointed her wand at the signup sheet and my name appeared at the top before she walked out of the Common Room. Many people called after her and made heavy sighs as they saw my name at the top.

I follow Tori into the Great Hall and take a seat. I fill my goblet with orange juice and look around at the food. I take a piece of toast and look around for something to put on it. I should have known. No peanut butter just jams. marmalade, and butter. I spread a bit of grape jam on it and top it with another piece of toast. Tori chats away with a dirty blonde Hufflepuff boy before turning back around to pour sugar in her porridge.

"Wasn't he to die for? Who wouldn't fancy that blonde hair?"

I smile and nod even though I really wasn't looking at him. There is only one person I'm looking for. Across at the Ravenclaw table Tyler sits eating a toast and jam sandwich just like me. He looks up at me, looks at his sandwich, and looks at mine and smiles his bright smile.

"This porridge is missing something. Butter that's it. Alianna will you hand me the butter? Alianna the butter right there. Alianna? Oh I see. Go over to him unless you just plan on staring at him until practice at the pitch!" She nudges me off the seat till I almost fall into the floor. I take one last bite of my toast sandwich before taking a slow walk to Tyler. His hair is perched over his right eye as usual. He sets his sandwich down and brushes the crumbs off his hands before gesturing for me to take the seat in front of him. I smile sitting down.

"Good morning. I was kind of surprised when Katie came to me a little while ago. I didn't see you as being on a Quidditch team, but it's not the first time you've surprised me. So do you know what position you want to go out for yet? Oh never mind Katie already told only chaser is available! So how do you like school so far? Of course school doesn't _really_ start until _classes_ start. I see you and Tori Talons are friends."

"Yeah she's really wicked." He breaks his sandwich in half and hands me the other half with a smile.

"So are you ready to go? The pitch is packed today so we better get out there seeing as how we're first. Do you need a broom? The school has nothing but Shooting Stars and my team has all Clean Sweep 7s, but if you want you can use mine. I've got a Comet 260. Got it for my birthday not to long ago."

"That sounds fine."

He chatters on as we walk out into the sunlight of the Quidditch pitch. We walk to the blue and bronze side of the pitch where an old broom closet sits in the back. He comes out holding his Comet 260.

"Here you are. Have a run while I go get the Quaffle then we can go over some stuff before Katie gets here." He hands me the broom then disappears back behind the blue and bronze. I mount on and take off high over the pitch and look back at the castle bathing in sun. It's so breath taking I nearly forget I'm flying but the light breeze reminds me of what I'm doing. I make a few rounds and get a feel of the way the pitch is. I do a couple fast turns and run through the seat boxes and swing back around to do a nose dive then flowing into a Double Eight Loop around the goals before landing on the ground softly. I hear clapping from afar off and it gets really loud as Katie lands beside me. She jumps off still clapping.

"Watcher, Alianna! That Double Eight Loop was brilliant. Maybe you should go out for keeper!"

"Bloody hell Alianna! I thought Katie said you've never been on a team?"

"I haven't. But I used to hangout on the pitch during my free time. Um…Everyday for the last year I think."

"Well crack on, then! Come on Katie let's see what she's got." Tyler throws the Quaffle to Katie as I fly up high. Not even two seconds and I have the Quaffle and already scored twice. I zip and zigzag every which way in a Woollongong Shimmy. I let Tyler get right up beside me. He makes a quick turn and I nearly plumle into one of the Ravenclaw flags. I nose dive down again and Katie gets on my tail. She runs around the goal posts confusing me and steals the Quaffle scoring three times before I steal it back. Tyler winks at me as he passes down and shakes his head toward Katie. I get the signal and we go into a Porskoff Ploy. I dart up with Katie on my tail. Tyler is circling down below. I throw the Quaffle down to him and he passes it to Katie who scores. Doublecrosser.

"You're pretty wicked Alianna. You're going to need _loads_ of work on your formation and passes though. Besides that you are…usable. I don't feel like going through all that codswallop tomorrow just to fill one spot. So welcome to the team. I'll be making out schedules later this week." She mounts her broom and flies off.

"Alianna you made it!" Tyler goes in to hug me and I back away slightly. "Sorry. Um..Lets get off the pitch before everyone finds out."

We walk back to the stairs and I leave Tyler to go back to the Common Room. Tori sits at a table talking to another Gryffindor that looks to be about a Seventh Year. She touches his arm before he walks off and she goes back to whatever she was writing on. I tap her on the shoulder before sitting down and laying my head on the table.

"Have you looked at your hair at all in say the last couple minuets?" Tori pulls a piece of paper from under my forehead.

"I just got back from the pitch. I made chaser." I say tryingly through my dry throat.

"Alianna that is great! I'm so happy for you. But really go brush your hair. Oh yeah our first class in like twenty mintuets so no time for a nap if that's what you were thinking" I pull myself up the stairs and fall onto my four poster bed. Before I know it I'm back in St. Mungo's asking where is my mother…

The next couple days went by fast and full of homework and new classes. Me and Tori sit in the library with big thick books surrounding us shielding us from seeing anything. My quill has been run ragged today so much it's in a very bad crumpled state.

"Honestly how am I supposed to remember all this rubbish? _'The Draft of Peace is used to give a person an absolute sense of peace. To much of it will…' _Blah blah blah! I could use some of this stupid potion right now! All this homework is unnerving me. I mean we have practical tomorrow. Double Potions with Ravenclaw and we have to remember all this by then?"

"Do be quite!" Madam Pince whispered loudly from somewhere over our mountain of books hiding us.

"Well I might as well use this time for my advantage." Tori looks over the mountain of books then pops her head back down. She rubs her fingers together and takes a piece of hair from around her face. As she runs her finger down it, it turns the same bright blue as her nails.

"Tori? Won't you get in trouble for rubbish like that?"

"Not if it's gone by class tomorrow." She tucks the now bright blue piece of hair behind her ears. "Let's go it's almost 8:00pm. Madam Pince will have the books us chasing out if we don't leave soon."

We pack up all our books, stacks and stacks of partchment, notes, and crumpled quills. Madam Pince eyes as we walk out with our books into a corridor. All the facts I learned in Shanka's class seem to just swim in my head and I can't grab onto them. We come to the entry to the Great Hall where the feast seems to be close to over.

"Care for anything to before we jump back into these books?" Tori says with a yawn.

"Not really. I have some chocolate back in our dormitory."

"That sounds like a good, but skiving off supper is not my favorite thing to do of course."

"Well I could go for a spot of something when I think about it." We go into the Great Hall where it's thinning out a bit and sit away from everyone. I take a piece of roast chicken and boiled potatoes before downing two glasses of pumpkin juice. The table is quieter than on most nights. I guess because it's not packed, but no one seems to be talking to one another. Grey clouds swirl in the ceiling letting a couple stars twinkle here and there. The same blonde Hufflepuff from the other day comes by to chat with Tori only she blows him off.

"What was that all about? I thought you fancied him and his blonde hair?"

"Oh him? Oh no not anymore. Let's go. I don't like having to whisper in here. You could hear a feather drop in here!"

We enter the Common Room where it is slightly full and head straight the stairs to our dormitory.

"Hey where are you off to Tori?" Seamus yells after us standing next to a boy a little bit lighter skinned that Professor Shanka sitting on a loveseat.

"No time Seamus. Major potions homework." She says beginning to run up the stairs again.

"Oy, Tori I have something to tell you!" Seamus and the other boy come running after us. They get about four steps up as we reach the top before the stairs go slick and they slide down almost hitting their noses.

"It'll just have to wait you too. G'night Seamus. G'night Dean." She says with a laugh. I can still hear them yelling at us as we get into our dormitory.

"Well I don't feel like studying now that we're up here." She throw off her school robes and pulls on some night clothes. "Why don't you brake out that chocolate?"

I change as well and pull the warm blankets of my bed over me before handing Tori a big chuck of chocolate. She gets in her bed and softens the light.

"So where did you go before Americus?"

"Oh loads of places. Let's see there was Salem's School for Magically Inclined Witches, Salem Witches Institute, School for the Witches of Australia, The Institution for Wayward Witches. That was a reform school. I didn't spend too much time at those. Maybe a month at the most at each of them. I spent a year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Pure-Blood Witches of France woudn't take me because I have no background." I stuff a piece of chocolate in my mouth.

"No background?" She says tucking her hair behind her ear. As she does another piece of hair turns blue.

"Yeah. Well I have no family or anything. No past basically so no one knows my bloodline or anything."

"This may sound stupid, but where did you come from?"

"Well I was three years old and fond wondering in St. Mungo's asking for my mother. After that I was taken to St. Augustine's Home for Orphaned Children of Magical Origin. When I turned eleven I went to Wales School of Spirits. It was a very strange school. They studied spirits form the beyond and stuff. I hated it there." My hair keeps falling in my face so I pull it into a messy ponytail and prop my head on one arm.

"So you did ask about your mom? Do you not remember them?"

"I don't even know if I had parents or not. There was a piece of parchment stuck inside my robes though that only had one word on it, Alianna. I wouldn't say anything after the nurses said they didn't know where my mother was. I don't think I talked for three or four years after that."

"Wow that's a long time without talking! I could never go that long. Of course I do talk _too_ much sometimes. This chocolate is amazing. Where's it from?" she holds her hand out for another piece.

"A chocolate shop in America. We used to visit a little town in the mountains every so often called Smokeypipe. It was kind of like Hogsmead visits. It had this wicked chocolate shop."

"Well you haven't has chocolate until you've had Honeydukes! Sometimes I think the school is full of Honeydukes chocolate addicts! I know of some people who used to sneak into there and nick it all the time." We laugh as she stuffs another big piece in her mouth. The door knob start to turn and then the door flies open. A girl with flaming ginger hair and a very angry face burst in and slams the door behind her causing my chocolate bar to fall off the desk and into the floor.

"GINNY!" Tori says through a mouthful of chocolate. The girl's hair flows out behind her as she kicks a trunk out the way. I can't believe I didn't notice that new trunk at the end of the empty bed before now. She doesn't even notice us almost as she flies into a rant.

"What is his problem! What does he want? Does he think I would hurt him or something! I don't want him angry? I don't even know what presses his buttons anymore! Why can't he just understand me? Why can't...WHY CAN'T EVERYTHING GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS!" She kicks the trunk again and it goes flying across the room hitting my trunk and bed. Her screaming voice turns into big sobs and she collapses in the floor. Tori who had just been watching her outburst like me runs over and puts her arms around her. Tori rocks her back and forth as she cries.

"Ginny hun…ssshhhh…Everything is just fine. Everything is fine. It's going to be ok….sssshhhh….just let it all out." Tori strokes her long hair. Every once in a while she would try to say something through her tears that made no sense. Tori leads her over to her bed and covers her up patting her back softly. I pull my covers up to my face and right before she turned out the light I could make out a tear running down Tori's cheek.

As the girl's sobs stop and she gave into sleep I pulled my blankets around me and sat inside the window with my forehead to the cold glass. I can't imagine the type of pain she's going through. She's lucky though that she had her parents while she did. I bet they even told her they loved her too. At least she has that. Some owls fly outside swooping down to catch mice. I wonder if my mother said she loved me. Did she ever kiss me goodnight? Did she ever hold while I cried like that girl? I close my eye against the glass and try once again like a thousand times before to paint her face in my mind.


	5. Four and Six and a Half Feet

Second Comings

Chapter Five

Four and Six and Half Feet

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world that belongs to JK Rowlings she just graciously allows us to play in it. And her characters are hers she just lets us have our own spin on them. All the characters you do not recognize our mine. I own Alianna, Adiann Akurse, Victoria Talons (Tori), and Tyler Griffith. Julia White owns Devon Aingeal and Shanka Nosizwe. So leave our original characters alone Do Not steal them please. If want a more indepth look at whats going on with the trio and such go read Harry Potter's Worst Fear by Julia White. Our fics are interconnected. Ok sorry on to the story…

I wake up to find Ginny and Tori already up looking over their schedules. Tori's blue streaks from yesterday are gone. It's back to it's normal three colors; Brown, red, and blonde.

"G'morning Alianna." Tori says throwing a pillow at me right when I yawn.

"G'morning." I throw the pillow in the floor and walk over to the window and stretch.

"Hello Alianna I'm Ginny Weasley." She holds out her hand which I take gently. I hope she doesn't burst out screaming again any time soon.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alianna Conclamo your um new roommate."

"I hope you don't mind, but I let Ginny have some of your chocolate while you were still sleeping." Tori gets up and start to throw some books in her bag.

"Oh no that's fine. I have loads of it anyways."

"It was dead delicious. I can't wait for you to have some Honeydukes though. It's the best. So how are liking school so far?"

"It's good. The best school I've been to so far, although the homework is exhausting."

"Yeah the homework around here will kill you. Oh damn I've got to go meet with Luna to see what classes with have together this year. I'll see you later in Herbolgoy if I don't get to talk to you at breakfast." She smiles as she runs out the door.

"It might be best if we don't bring up anything about what's gone on to her. I mean you saw how fragile she is last night." Tori throws her bag over her arm.

"Sure."

"Ok let's go get breakfast."

We walked down the stairs to the completely empty Common Room where a tall boy with ginger hair the same color as Ginny's is sitting alone.

"Morning Ron."

"Morning Tori."

"Off for breakfast yet?"

"No waiting on Hermione." His voice seemed see this as a good thing, but maybe bad at the same time.

"Well I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." He smiles as we walk out the portrait hole toward the Great Hall.

"Ronald Weasely. Ginny's older brother. She has loads of brothers. There's Ron, Fred and George, they're twins. Percy, Charlie, and Bill." She says putting on lip balm as the stairs cut us off.

"Six brothers? She's lucky to have such a big family." We turn back up the stairs and take another flight.

"Well now that's _all _she has. Let's see what do we have first? Oh yes Herbology. I think it'll be a bit different than what you were used too." She says looking over her schedule as we pass into the Great Hall. Ginny spots us and waves before going back to conversation with a girl sitting on the Ravenclaw table. I scan for Tyler, but he's nowhere to be seen. I really just want to see him smile. Every morning so far it's lifted my day to see him at breakfast.

"Still no peanut butter." I whisper taking a bite of dry toast.

"Maybe you could ask someone about that. See her, the girl Gin is talking to? That's Luna Lovegood." Tori points to a girl with long straggly blonde hair with her porridge covered spoon. Ginny seems to be chatting away to her, but the girl has a rather dreamy look on her face. No peanut butter and no Tyler is not making my morning that well.

"Morning you two." A voice says from behind me.

"Hey Tyler. So how wicked is Alianna on the field?"

"Pretty wicked. So Alianna can we meet up later? Maybe tonight after dinner?"

"Sure." I smile looking into his deep brown eyes. He smiles back and walks back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Do you fancy him?" She pours more sugar in her porridge.

"He's my friend." I lift my shoulders as I say it. He's the only guy to be my friend in a long time. Ginny runs over to the end of the table to sit with a group of people I don't recognize. Then again I don't recognize anyone. Everything is new, strange, and foreign. The voices, people, faces, classes, teachers, halls, corners, rooms, clothes, just everything. That feeling of always being alone has been somewhat lifted by Tori and Tyler's presence in my day to day life. I fill my glass with orange juice and down it quickly to unstick the dry toast in my throat.

"You need something more than toast." Tori slices a banana into her porridge with cream and more sugar.

"I hate breakfast." I make my goblet spin around on its edge.

"You should really eat more. For me breakfast is one of the best meals because of porridge, sugar, and cream. And fruit…and kippers, sausage, and eggs. Oh yeah and orange juice. Breakfast is just great. Oh gosh here comes Charles." She puts her head down and tries to hide her face with half a piece of toast.

"Hello Victoria. Good morning isn't it? I was hoping to see if you wanted to go out on the lake later on?" A guy who looks to be about sixth year says with a handsome voice.

"Oh I don't know Charles. I really have plan I can't break off tonight. Maybe some other time though." She smiles crumbling her toast into pieces.

"Alright then. Have a good day in classes." He walks off and out of the Great Hall.

"You don't have plans tonight?"

"I know I don't." She scraps out the last spoonful of porridge and downs the last bit of orange juice. "So are you ready for-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Yells a voice close to the exit. What's left of the people in the Great Hall turn to stare where the voice came from. I give Tori a puzzled look that she returns. I look down to the end of the table where Ginny is fumingly stuffing her bag and waving. I poke Tori and point down to Ginny.

"We're late for Herbology!" Tori grabs her bag and throws me another piece of toast as we rush after Ginny.

"Why didn't you come and get us Gin!"

"Because I was talking to my boyfriend thank you!"

They yell at each other as we run down the corridors and out onto the lawn and into a greenhouse.

"Well now we may begin seeing as how all my students are here." A plump women with gray hair flying away from her face says as we run in.

"Sorry Professor Sprout." We say in order before taking a spot at one of the crowded dirt covered tables. A pair of gloves sits in front of me and I follow Ginny and Tori in on putting them on along with a dirt covered apron.

"Now fifth years lets start. We are going to begin with Hellebore. Hellebore while being extremely toxic is used in many potions. Plants of the Hellebore or _Helleborus_ genus such as Veratrum are very poisonous if not handle the right way. So I'm here to teach you the right way so you don't go killing yourself. Now who can tell me what major potion uses Hellebore?"

Ginny raises her hand and follows with the answer of Draft of Peace. It earns five point for Gryffindor.

"Now today as you see we will be dealing with Black Hellebore. So take out your trimmers and let's get to it. Turn to page 184 in your books and follow instructions one through fourteen for the trimming and handling process. Do be careful as your Hellebore leaves and flowers will be used in Potions class for practical later on."

Small brown cloth bags appear beside our scissors with our names on them. I start to snip off the deep green flower with maroon tips and set them beside the bag. I put the leaves in a different pile.

"They smell nice." Tori breathes one in deeply then starts to cough big rough gasps.

"Miss Talon do be careful. If you would read at the top of the page unlike Miss Talon you'd see _not_ to breathe in the smell off the flowers too much or it will cause you to lose your breath. Too much of the aroma is intoxicating which can lead to instant death. Who can give some other names for Black Hellebore and the poison made from its leaves? Anyone?"

People begin to look at me as I raise my hand causing me to which I hadn't done it in the first place. She nods my way and smiles eager to hear my answer.

"Well…" my voice cracks. Tori elbows me. "Black Hellebore native to England is also known by Griffon's Foot, Fernleaf Hellebore, and Setterwort. Setter Death is the poison made by Black Hellebore leaves when they have wilted and died."

"Very good Miss Conclamo. Now follow onto step ten in removing the petals…" She continues on.

"Bravo Alianna. This stuff used to grow around my house. Fred and Gorge used to pick it for mum and she would have a coughing attack." Ginny says with sad eyes and a half smile tearing off the petals.

"I like the color green. As a matter of fact I really like green." Tori pulls off one glove and runs her thumb and index finger down a strand of hair causing it to go the same deep green as the leaves in her pile. A couple girls look over and giggle at Tori.

"Miss Talon five points from Gryffindor for disrupting class. Now put your petals, flower bulbs, stalks, and leaves in your bag. I hope you were paying attention in class last year because I want a four foot essay on everything you learned last year. Now, now calm yourselves class. It's due next week, thank you class. Miss Conclamo seeing as how you won't be able to do this assignment I'll just need to give me a twelve inch essay on the different type of Hellebore." She says taking off her gloves to reveal dirty finger nails.

"Four feet! Professor Sprout is mad!" Tori says as we walk toward Transfiguration.

"This homework is going to drive me mad." Ginny stuff her Herbology book in her bag angrily.

"I hope McGonagall gives us a break."

"Not in a thousand years Alianna!"

After walking forever we pass the last corridor and go in to take our seats. I nudge Ginny and hand her a piece of chocolate. She mouths thank you with a smile before Professor McGonagall walks out looking stern through her square specs. The light chattering that had been going on instantly stops.

"This is your fifth year class. This year is not to be taken lightly. As you all know, and you better, is the year of the O.W.L.s. How many O.W.Ls you get is what will lead you into what you will go into after Hogwarts. It's also time to start deciding on what you will exactly do after school. So what you learned up until this point is gravely important! Hopefully you haven't spent these last five years skiving off classes. So I want you to go over what you have learned so far. You have one week to go over all you've learned so far for a six and a half foot essay. So I suggest you spent the time you have until lunch studying." She takes a seat at her desk and pulls out a book. "I said studying not whispering."

"She wants an outline by tomorrow? Tomorrow! I don't think I have time to eat." Ginny runs her hand through her ginger hair letting out a restrained breath.

"I don't think my body can handle food right now. Did you see the book list she gave me to help me with it?" I pull my hair into a loose knot and try to keep it from falling in my face.

"Well you should be happy she's letting you off with two feet. I need something to eat or I'm my brain is going to cease to work." Tori slouches her shoulder and drags her bag on the ground beside her as if it weighs two hundred pounds. Ginny drops her bag and all her books, quills, and notes fly out. We go over to help her.

"Don't worry I'll get it." She pulls out her wand. "Go on ahead and eat." Her tired voice says. We nod and take our seat closest to the Staff Table. Tori ladles out beef stew and a huge piece of bread for me. I take it reluctantly. I sip at the warm broth that suddenly eases all my nerves. For once I'm grateful for something to eat. The cloud that had formed in front my eyes starts to lift and the force that had been making my arms heavy is gone.

"Do you think we could just sit here all day and drink strew broth?" I ask laying my head on the table and taking a small bite of bread.

"If it were possible yes, but we have double potions and studying to do. Come on." Tori pulls my arm and puts a rolls in my hand.

"Alianna it wasn't that bad. I mean even I've put in a few too many ingredients before." Ginny's older brother Ron says as we walk out of potions. Out of all the times to mess up on something I choose the Draft of Peace practical. I ground my leaves to much into a paste and used too much of it causing my whole table to go into a coughing fit. Shanka was nice enough to help me, but all the people staring made me wish I could fall into my cauldron and disappear in the green-black liquid.

"Yeah Ron and you having to retake fifth year potions this year. Your trying to give Alianna advice? That's rich." Ginny smacks him on the arm playfully.

"Everything is just so different." I whisper.

"Don't worry. At least Professor Nosizwe isn't like Snape. He would have failed you for the whole year for something simple like that." Ginny smiles reassuringly.

"Yeah you should really be glad that Snape is gone or whatever. You haven't had the pleasure to get points taken from you for walking the wrong way or sneezing in the middle of class…"

"Or changing the color of your hair, or nails, or making little glass figure with your potions." Ginny cuts off Tori mocking her voice.

"Honestly Tori you should turn Malfoy's hair red or puce or something. Of course nothing can beat," Ron closes his eyes for a moment before saying with joy, 'the amazing bouncing ferret'."

They all three give a laugh as we walk down the corridor and onto some stairs.

"Want to go the Common Room before dinner?" Ginny asks. We all shake our heads no. A girl with blonde hair who I saw in class comes up behind us on the stairs as if by accident.

"Hello Luna. This is Alianna Conclamo. I think you saw her in potions?" Ginny says back to her friend.

"Hi." She says rather dreamily. I smile back.

"Honestly are you always on the stairs? Don't have anything better to do than to come by and stare at me. What am I saying? It's what I do all day. Such beauty, such grace, such…"

"An old ugly hag!" Tori pipes as we pass the picture of the beautiful girl staring into her mirror. The picture huffs and sticks her nose in the air as we pass.

"So what's it like in American school?" Ron asks as he sits down at the table, buttering a roll, and stuffing it whole in his mouth.

"It's different. You don't have houses. It's more like groups." I say with a shrug.

"Do you have prefects and Head Boy and Girls?" Ginny asks bringing out a book to study over while taking a bite of roasted chicken. I shake my head no.

"I mmmm amm Premmfmect."

"Ron swallow before you talk." Tori throws a piece of her roll at him.

"Sorry. I'm a Gryffindor Prefect." He leans back with a rather satisfied look on his face. I guess he thinks that impresses me.

"Ron she probably has no idea what a Prefect is." Ginny says over her book and chicken. I go to correct her when Ron cuts me off.

"Oh well Prefects have loads of responsibilities. It's a very big honor. We kind of have power over the rest of the students. Basically I can tell them what to do. I give out detention things like that. I try to keep order in Gryffindor Tower. If it wasn't for all those bloody first years I have to handle my job would be a lot easier." He draws out the last couple words.

"Honestly!" Ginny says closing her book with a thump. "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"Who?" I say quietly eating a buttered roll.

"Harry's my best mate and Hermione is my girlfriend." He grabs a roasted chicken leg.

"Harry is my boyfriend. Ron forgot to mention that."

"And what they are both forgetting to mention is that he is not just Harry; He's Harry Potter." Tori swirls her mashed potato covered spoon in a circle above her head in a 'whoop tee doo' manner. They all stare at me for a moment. Waiting for some kind of reaction to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"That's nice." I smile and sip at my goblet.

Their eyes pierce me. All three of them seem to be taken aback. Ginny lets out a weird giggle and Ron eats more of his chicken. Ron's face goes strange and he drops his chicken leg as two people approach the table.

"Harry! Hermione! We were just wondering where you two were." Ginny beams at tall boy with rather messy black hair. She scoots over to let him sit between her and her brother.

"Hermione, where have you been? I've missed you." He gives a meager smile to the girl standing beside him. She sits down slowly looking me up and down. Her bushy brown hair is half pinned up, but it looks like it wants to stand on end. She smiles back at him noticing Ginny, Luna, and Tori. Ron goes on about well he did in potions making me want to crawl under the table even more. Instead I stare at the face across from me. His eyes meet mine and I turn away quickly. I can't help but notice how deeply aching they were though before I turned away.

"So Gin who's your friend?" His head jerks my way causing his hair to move a bit from in front of his forehead. I see a vague crooked line and think about what I once read in a book back at Americus in _Modern Magical History._ How much pain he must go through when someone brings up what happened that awful night.

"Oh this is Alianna Conclamo. Alianna this is Hermione Granger." Ginny points to the bushy haired girl beside Ron. Her eyes norrow a bit before lighting for a moment.

"So you're Alianna! Nice to meet you. I'm your tutor. Professor McGonagall said you're from America right?" She smiles.

"Yeah, um…I don't _need_ a tutor." I answer quietly with a shake of my head. Anyone, but this girl. I can tell already she doesn't like me by the way she is squeezing Ron's hand.

"Oh well, Professor McGonagall thinks you do. Hogwarts is very challenging and I'm top of my class." She smiles with an arrogant turn of her head.

"AND THIS," Ginny says loudly before either one of us can say another word to each other, "is Harry my boyfriend."

I smile into his eyes as he takes my hand gently.

"Nice to meet you Alianna, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" He lets go of my hand. He stares at me for a moment as if waiting for something more than my answer.

"It's nice." I say simply and take a sip of some pumpkin juice. His face goes weird, but make to normal just as quick. He's on the Quidditch team and so is Ron they explain. I nod and shrug with a faint smile.

"You don't talk much do you?" Hermione says. I nod and pick up another roll still as hot as when walked into the Great Hall.

"That's surprising considering your name means 'One who shouts loudly'"

I lower my roll from my mouth as she stares at me with utter dislike.

"I talk when it's nessasary. I don't just babble on like a know-it-all…" The more we say to one another the thicker the tension is across the table. I almost stand to my feet with my last comment taken back by my own strength in the conversation.

"So met your twin have you Potter?" The tall white blonde haired boy walks out. Harry's jaw locks together as he turns to face him.

"Didn't I just hex you yesterday Malfoy? Care to make it two days in a row?" Harry's hand slips to his wand without the blonde guy seeing.

"Honestly Potter when I first saw _Harriett_ here I thought you had decided to dress as a girl to hide from the Dark Lord." Two ugly fat blokes behind him laugh.

"What's your reason for dressing as a girl Malfoy? Your dad is friends with Voldemort isn't he? So why'd you grow your hair out so long?" Tori's eyes shoot daggers at him.

"Why you little…" He raised his arm to go for his wand when Ron stands up.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron's wand is pointed right at the guy's heart. "Why don't you just get away from here?" Ron's voice strong with each word. It was more a command than a question. A guy with light brown hair and broad shoulders comes over in a fast pace. His voice sounds so familiar as he tells Malfoy to bug off or he'll ban him from the Quidditch team.

"Sorry about that. I'm Adiann Akurse. New captain for the Slytherian team." He and Harry shake hands. His voice, his voice. I know it. I've dreamed about it. I don't even hear what he says to the people around me before he walks away. Now sitting in the Common Room with them asking me tons of questions I answer with one to two words. The way he walked, talked, his mouth it's like I've seen it all before. Forgotten movies with bad lightly flash quickly before my eyes, but I can't hold onto them.

"Good night Harry." A couple people say as we sit by the fire a couple hours and a hundred questions later. Tori sits on the floor with her head bobbing up and down seconds away from hitting it. Ginny is curled up in a chair with the same book scratching away at a scroll. Tori rises up with a jolt.

"Tyler! Alianna Tyler!"

I throw all my books and note down in the floor and go running to the portrait hole. As soon as I walk out he is standing there with smile.


End file.
